Love or death?
by Epicator13
Summary: A new identity. A new home. New family. New powers. New enemies, including just some old Primordial Gods and Titans. If it wasn't enough, I just had to fall in love with the son of Hades. So did a scary daughter of Hecate who is out to betray us! Oh, and did I mention that I am the sister of the legendary Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon? Thought not. It's just another day in my life!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey fans! Another story for my fans to enjoy! Read on and review!

Chapter 1: Back at Camp Half blood

Percy's point of view

"Percy! Get your butt in here!" Annabeth yelled, as she loaded the car with bags.

"Could've said it nicer," I grumbled, sauntering outside. Annabeth gave me a glare, and I quickly straightened my back, took my hands out of my pockets and stood to attention.

"You are so scared of her!" Nico taunted, a snigger spreading across his face. I made a face, and sat in the car as Annabeth shut the boot and sat at the front with Nico.

"You better clean your act up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth growled. I sighed, and glared at Nico, whose face was contorted with laughter.

"You shut up too, Dead Boy," Annabeth snapped, causing Nico's smile to wipe off completely. I shot Nico a triumphant look, while Nico just glared back.

"Hope you aren't giving him triumphant looks Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth warned, and I straightened his face immediately. Nico and I both knew why Annabeth was so grumpy. Lately, Athena had been ignoring Annabeth more and more, and though Annabeth doesn't show it, she cares deeply. Annabeth had a sad look on her face as she drove, and as I caught Nico's eye, we both made a silent pact to help her as much as we can. Her seventeenth birthday was coming up, and I was going to take the opportunity to make her happy.

Nico's point of view

I could hardly wait to see the emerald green of the trees on the shore of Long Island. I was itching to see Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and some of the others. It had been a whole year since I stepped into camp whereas Percy and Annabeth had been last month. And this year I was especially excited. Father had given me permission to re-decorate my cabin! It might not sound exciting, but if you see it, you'll understand. Annabeth parked the car and shrunk it to fit it on her bracelet as an extra charm(courtesy of Persephone).

"Nico! Come on and move your butt!" Annabeth screeched. I flinched, but obeyed her orders, remembering her problems with Athena. I caught up with Annabeth and Percy, stopping myself from running to camp.

"Hey! You really had to arrive an hour late didn't you?" familiar voice questioned.

"Jason, my main man!" I shouted, and ran over where my friend stood.

"Annabeth, Percy, glad to have you back," said Chiron's deep, calm voice. He turned to me, saying, "Pleased to see you as well Nico. Welcome back, all of you!" I heard a squeal, and saw Piper having a noisy reunion with Annabeth, while Hazel just stood back, acting the cool girl while she obviously wanted to join in. I shook my head in amusement, and followed my friends into the camp.

Annabeth's point of view

Dinner was a laugh. Many demigods had returned after the long spring, and were staying here for the summer. Percy acted the goat, casually flicking water at Travis and Connor. But they were the Stoll brothers, known for their bravery, daringness, tricks and pranks, and they definitely wren't going to let that pass. At the next possible moment, a bowlful of custard pie just happened to fly onto Percy's head. Piper and Jason also saw each other after months, so they were acting the romantics all the way through. Hazel and Frank were chatting as well, Frank having reached Camp Half blood later on. Leo was chatting up some poor, unsuspecting Demeter daughter, and as usual was failing terribly.

"Hey beautiful! Is that a ladder on your legs, cos' they lead to heaven!" Leo flirted. Seconds later, vines began to grow out of his ear, winding across his chest. Leo yelped, attracting many campers' amusement.

"Try that again and next time they'll grow where the sun doesn't shine," Laritzah growled, flicking her wrists. Vines began to shrink back to his ear and disappearing. Leo turned back to his dinner dejectedly.

"Girls just don't seem to get me. Trust me, one day, the gals will be vying for this," Leo said snobbishly, pointing to his face, and then sticking his fork in his eye. I laughed, nearly choking on the food. Percy put his arm around me, his eyes shining.

"Good to be back,"he said, and it was true.


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy and sisters

Percy's point of view

Dinner ended, and the whole gang, that's me, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo trooped back to the beach. It really was beautiful tonight, the moon shone silvery light onto the pale sand, making the sand almost glow. Artemis was being especially kind to us today. Annabeth and I sat down, enjoying the feel of the moon on our skin.

"You guys, we're gonna go," I called, as Annabeth yawned for the billionth time.

"Us too," Hazel agreed. In the end, we all went, happily disappearing into our cabins for a good night's sleep.

I woke up to sun streaming onto my face. I groaned, wondering what I had done to offend Apollo. I dressed, and set out for sword practice at the Arena. Nico was already there, along with Jason and some other girl.

"Hey Nico, Jason. Who's this?" I asked, interested.

"I'm Destiny Blake, daughter of Hecate," she said with a small smile. I gave her my biggest grin, and she seemed to relax slightly.

"Okay Destiny, we'll start with simple swordplay today," I said, as she drew out her sword, a pretty lilac colour. Nico took his place in front of her. As soon as Percy gave the signal, the fight began. After five seconds, Nico was weaponless.

"How did you...?" Nico stammered, as he recollected his sword, Stygian. Destiny shrugged.

"I thought of my motivation, and bang, it happened." Nico stood up and brushed himself off, with dignity.

"You're good. You're really good. I admire you," he said, with a small smile. Destiny blushed, but shook hands. Nico gave her another smile and walked off. Jason slid up to me and murmured.

"Nico's got a new fan," as Destiny stared after Nico's figure, a distant look in her eyes. I laughed as the gong went for lunch.

Nico's point of view

I can't believe I lost to a girl. A silly, magic, Tinker bell kind of girl. Though I, the great, cool, mysterious Nico lost to a girl, I can't believe I didn't strop off. I was cool about it! At lunch, I couldn't help but look over to the Hecate table, and seeing Destiny laughing made me feel better. I hope we would be friends later on, because Destiny sounded like a marvelous person. I heard a laugh from Percy, and quickly looked back to my food. I glanced up to see Percy with a amused twinkle in his eyes.

"So Nico, no hard feelings about my win, right?" Destiny had come over, and was happily laughing. I replied, until Chiron shushed our group.

"Camp Half blood, we welcome back Rachel, our Oracle of Delphi!" an attractive red-head with numerous freckles stood up, a confident smile on her face.

"Hello, Camp Half blood, I'm here to torture you with my presence again," this extracted many laughs from the campers.

"But I hope to-" Rachel was cut off as her eyes started to glow. Her body stiffened, and she started speaking in a voice that was not her own.

"Death, two waters, wisdom and magic, shall go on a quest of death and tragic, to find and save the goblet of Kronus, to banish the Titans before they rise. A Goblet that will banish the Titans, lost for aeons in the human world, to help Olympus; to preserve or raze. But as one demigod will die on this quest, future of Earth in love's request." Rachel broke out of her trance, and shook her head, disorientated.

"The next Great Prophecy," I said, a feeling of dread settling in my heart. I glanced over at Percy, who didn't seem the littlest bit fazed.

"Okay, that would be me, Annabeth, Nico and... Destiny?" Percy said, a hint of confusion creeping up in his voice at the mention of the newest camper. Destiny blushed, something I would come to learn she does a lot.

"But who is the second water?" I asked.

"There must be another child of Poseidon somewhere, and she or he will be arriving soon to aid us on the quest," Annabeth said calmly. God she knows it all. Percy didn't look too happy at the idea of another sibling, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's work out the meanings," Annabeth suggested, ever the strategist. Percy nodded.

"Okay, so the first bit we've worked out, the second..." Percy broke off at the mention of death and tragic.

"The third is something I've never heard about," Annabeth stared at Chiron accusingly.

"I hoped to never tell you," Chiron muttered. He stood up straight and began in a clear voice.

"Many a milennia ago, after the First Titan War, Olympus won, but at a terrible price. The Gods were exhausted, and Olympus was in ruins. At the time, Kronos was in Tartarus, once again trapped there for eternity. But he swore revenge, and promised on the River Styx that one day, he would create a weapon so dangerous, so deadly, that the Gods would never will be able to destroy, and all the worlds would be razed to ruins, and the Titans under Kronos's rule, would lord over the worlds, after destroying Olympus. But the father of all Titans, Chaos, found out, and changed his son Kronus's oath. He changed it so that a group of demigods in the future would hunt for the Goblet that Chaos had hidden in the mortal world, and save the Goblet from Kronos's clutches. That Goblet would either destroy Olympus, or save it and all of mankind, but at a terrible price." Chiron hung his head.

"I had hoped that this Prophecy would happen later on, but fate is against us." Silence hung on the camp heavily.

"Don't worry Chiron!" Percy cried.

"We'll be back, and this time, there is no way Kronos will get the Goblet!" I added. Cheers went up in the camp, though Clarisse still looked angry at not being chosen for the quest, again.

"That will be it, then," Chiron said, herding Rachel to her room. "Tomorrow, those four, soon to be five will set off to find the Goblet of Kronos." Suddenly, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin rushed into the Dinner place, a look of horror on his face.

"Chiron! A girl has just drifted on shore, and she bears the mark of Poseidon!" Percy stiffened, and Annabeth held his hand, calming him.

"The Prophecy is already taking place," Chiron muttered. "This is bad." He cantered off to the infirmary. A low hum of chatter began, and Annabeth took charge.

"Right! The Prophecy has begun, and Chiron needs our assistance! So I want silence until you've finished your lunch and then carry on with your activities! Chiron will return shortly!" Clarisse stood up, a defiant glint in her eyes.

"Don't even think about contradicting me, Cow-risse," Annabeth challenged, as the camp roared in approval at this new name. Clarisse boiled with rage, but recognizing the look in Annabeth's eye, she quietly sat back down again, much to her dignity. Annabeth strode off the platform, and I followed her, with Percy and Destiny on my heels.

AN: Hope you liked my second chapter! It's getting good, and I can't wait to post my future chapters! For people who aren't clear about it, this is a Nico x daughter of Poseidon love story with equal amounts of adventure and drama. Review!


	3. Chapter : Reanne Riley

AN: Hey, third chapter is here! I am enjoying this so much, and I hope you know that I love writing this more than any comments or reviews! Let's go!

Chapter 3:

My point of view:

I was in darkness, total, swallowing darkness, the kind that weighs heavily on you and never gets any lighter. I could feel people around me, calling, shouting, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I could hear a voice, one I recognized as Mom's.

"Never give up, dear, and even if things look tough and the end seems impossible to get to, keep looking up..." that voice faded and another voiced their opinion. It was a voice I didn't recognize, but had yearned for my whole lifetime.

"Father," I thought, a feeling of contentment and happiness bursting in her stomach. A tall, imperious figure filled my mind, something like a pitch-fork in his hand.

"It's a trident," Father said, his face looking annoyed now. He smiled again, and sat down, on what I don't know.

"My dear, you will wake up soon, and you will be in a world that is unfamiliar and unknown to you. You are now part of a world where the people and animals need you to help them. In this world, you have a brother, and many, many siblings. This world needs you for justice and help. Farewell for now, dear, and remember, never give up!" My father drifted away, and my eyes fluttered. Just before light filled my mind, three words filled my head. The first two being Reanne Riley, and the third being someone I didn't know, but felt like I had known for eternity: Nico...

Annabeth's point of view

"She's stirring!" Percy cried frantically. I handed him a towel, thinking that he might wipe his new sister's fore head with it. Much to my surprise, he wiped his own fore head, and placed it down on his lap.

"What was that?" I screeched. "You're a brother now, and you're meant to act like one!" Percy began to argue, but the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Nico!" she yelled, startling Percy and me. I leaned forward.

"How do you know Nico?" I asked sternly. Her eyes fluttered in alarm, and she faltered.

"I...I don't know, I...where am I?" Percy smiled a reassuring smile.

"You're in Camp Half-blood, a camp for demigods, and I am Percy, you're new brother!" The girl didn't seem too delighted at the prospect of having Percy as a brother. I could see why, for Percy's hair was sticking up, and his eyes looked mad, as if he was plotting something with Connor and Travis.

"I... am Reanne Riley, and father spoke to me moments before and said that this world needed my help, and the last thing I remember is Nico," Reanne said, a frown on her delicate features. Nico came in just then, and gave a nervous smile.

"I wasn't listening, but what was your father holding?" I glanced at Reanne, who rolled her eyes.

"He was holding a trident, though at first I said it was a pitch fork. He got a bit annoyed." Nico gave a small smile, and Percy nodded.

"You really are the fifth in the Prophecy." Reanne seemed alarmed.

"A Prophecy? What year are we in?" Percy gave a laugh, and I smiled at the girl's innocence.

"We're in 2013, and I will explain everything," Percy reassured, and Reanne relaxed. Nico had crept into the room, and Reanne saw him properly.

"You aren't Nico, are you?" Nico gave a puzzled look.

"I am, but how do you know me?" Reanne shook her head.

"I don't, or rather my head doesn't know you, but my heart does." Silence fell on the room, and Nico gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Ummm, well, there can be only so many people who don't know me. I mean, I absolutely rock!" Percy laughed, and I chuckled. Nico gave Reanne a smile that he doesn't show often. Reanne blushed, while Percy arched his eyebrows.

"How did I get here?" Reanne asked.

"You were found at the entrance of the camp, soaked and dead to the world," Percy replied. Reanne nodded, and then looked up, her eyes hopeful.

"The man who visited me in my dream, he was my father, and he was Poseidon, right?" Percy nodded.

"So I have powers?" she added. I nodded.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Nico is son of Hades and this is Destiny, daughter of Hecate," I explained, as Destiny poked her head around the corner.

"Hello!" Reanne said in a shy voice daunted by the powerful demigods in the room. I glanced at my watch (the one I made using Daedalus's blue-prints) and sighed.

"Come on Reanne, it's time for dinner, and we must introduce you to Chiron." Percy helped his sister up, and we all walked towards dinner, not realizing that dinner was going to be a horror.

AN: That's all! I will update again later, so keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Aquarius

AN: Told ya I'd update soon! Let's go! By the way, read my mate's story, called a light in the sky! It's awesome, and I'd like to give a shout out to girlwiththetrident, she rocks!

Chapter 4: Dinner turns nasty

Reanne's point of view

The half horse dude, Chiron let the people who were going on the quest to sit together. I sat next to Percy, feeling a little left out as Annabeth and Percy argued about whether anteaters eat ants or not. I sighed, and caught Nico stealing a glance at me. He smiled. I smiled, though I was a bit scared of him. How did I know him, and why didn't he have facial expressions? Percy finally relented, and let Annabeth win the argument, knowing that she would have won anyways. He put his arm around me, and smiled kindly. He then started talking to Destiny, about crossroads and the power Hecate had over magic, and what Destiny could do.

"I've never seen this before! Where did you get it?" Nico asked, sensing my awkwardness. He was pointing at my ring, which I had since I woke up in Camp.

"I've had it forever," I replied. It really was a pretty ring, a deep blue opal edged with gold set on a pure white band of marble, that fitted my finger like a glove. Nico looked at me, smiling.

"It's beautiful." I sensed he wanted to say more, but Percy had turned back to me, and Nico turned back to his dinner. I didn't know whether to be sad or relieved; I couldn't say that I didn't feel something for him.

"Sorry Reanne, let's concentrate on you now. Can you turn this," he placed a tumbler of water in front of me, "into a wave and throw it at Nico?" Nico looked stricken, but didn't say anything. I gave a mischievous smile, and Nico looked a bit... worried? I concentrated hard, imagining the water hurling itself at Nico. Turns out I needn't have worried. Before I finished the thought, the contents of the glass was sitting calmly on top of Nico's head. Percy and Destiny let out a hearty laugh, while Annabeth gave a discreet chuckle. I stared at my hands, at the glass, and then at Nico's head. A smile slowly crossed my lips, and I felt amazing, like I could take on a hungry alligator in the Amazon Jungle with no weapon but a toothpick. Gosh, I _am _weird! Nico tried to dry himself off, but I, feeling extra mean, threw more water at him, and he was now soaked. He looked at me, shocked.

"I'm not just Percy Jackson's sister," I said accusingly. "I am Reanne Riley, thrower of water, especially at Nico!" Percy gave a loud laugh, and hugged me. It was lovely; I had a brother now, and I was safe. Chiron cantered up onto the raised podium, and let out a neigh to catch attention.

"Camp Half blood! We are in presence of the second demigod ever to be known as a child of Poseidon. Reanne Riley, campers!" All eyes turned to me, and I felt my ears stinging. Percy gripped my hand, and I felt okay again.

"Another water child to crush!" a voice exclaimed, and i felt my blood boil with rage.

"Shut up, Clarisse! No one needs your running commentary here!" Nico defended. I quietly put my hand over his to silence him. He looked me in the eye, and understood. He sunk to the back of the crowd, and I stood face to face with the girl, Clarisse.

"Daughter of Ares, right?" I asked. Clarisse nodded.

"The best of them all. Ares respects me, much more than your absent father ever will," she sneered. I fingered my opal, feeling the smooth lines etched in the stone. Suddenly, the ring turned into a 48 inch golden sword, with blue carvings on the hilt. I stared in amazement, as Chiron gasped.

"That's the ancient Ydrochoos, the sword that Poseidon gifted to Amphitrite. It has the power of Thalassa, the Greek Primordial Goddess of the sea, the grandmother of Poseidon. It has the ancient power to kill, destroy and save, like Riptide, for Riptide and Aquarius are twins." The camp was silent, and Clarisse seemed subdued.

"What's wrong, can't find anymore comments for my absent father, then?" I challenged. Aquarius quivered, dangerously close to Clarisse's nose She seemed to reply, but backed down as Aquarius wobbled in front of her, the tip sharpened to perfection.

"Chiron, I read in Daedalus's blue-prints about the Goblet of Kronos," Annabeth began in her clear voice. The camp listened.

"I read that the Goblet of Kronos is a goblet containing the purest nectar if in right hands, and the most evil poison in the wrong hands. It has been hidden in the mortal world, and it must be destroyed, as it connects to the rising of the Primordial Gods. And the only way the Goblet can be destroyed is that the four Swords of power are joined, and the blessing of Gaea be placed on them, and then the four combined swords must be pushed into the middle of the Goblet, and then it shall be destroyed," Annabeth explained.

"Is this true?" Percy asked. Chiron nodded, and took off to the beach. The campers were left behind, and Annbeth took the lead.

"Demeter cabin! You are meant to clean up tonight, so hurry with your jobs! The rest of camp may retire to their cabins!" Annabeth, seeing Clarisse's face, added, "And Cow-rice will have to be dunked in the Pool if everyone isn't in bed by ten o clock!" This caused Clarisse to jump into action.

"What are you weaklings sitting there for?" she snarled. "Get to work, or I'll have all of you sent to Tartarus!" this last remark shocked everyone into work, and finally satisfied, Annabeth stepped off the podium.

"You scare everyone!" Percy said, lovingly. "Even me!" Annabeth smiled.

"That's my specialty!" I laughed, and the five of us, including Destiny and Nico, walked to the Meeting Hall, where we were to discuss the oncoming Quest.

AN: Hope you like that chapter! By the way, Ydrochoos the real translation of Aquarius. The bit about Riptide and Aquarius being twin swords is purely fictional. Stay tuned for more from me! Chapter five coming soon, on Disney Channel!

Oops, not Disney Channel, though I like that channel!


	5. Chapter 5: Primordial Danger

AN: Hey fans! Another chapter, another mystery! Anyways, lets go! I am changing the title to Goblet of the Primordials because it fits more with the next chapters.

Chapter 5: Primordial danger

Destiny's point of view

I headed to my cabin after dinner. It was empty and cold tonight. I snuggled into the duvet and slept.

Next morning, I woke up and headed to the Arena to practice. Reanne, Percy and Nico were already there, practicing. Reanne was good, sparring and defending every one of Nico's attacks. I hugged my sweater, feeling the cold biting into me. I greeted Percy, and took my place in front of Reanne.

"Come on, fight me," I said, my legs apart in fighting stance. Reanne nodded. She rushed at me, pointing Aquarius at the hilt of my sword. I sparred, and turned, dodging and defending every move. A few minuted past, and we were still in fight. Percy stopped us.

"Okay girls, I think we'll stop it there as you could probably go for ages!" I nodded, and wiped my fore head. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Annabeth running towards us.

"You guys! Meeting now at the Hall, about the Quest!" I looked at Reanne, and she took a deep breath. We rushed to the Hall, and took our places.

"Okay," Annabeth scanned the room for everyone. "We're all here. Okay, this meeting is about the Primordial Gods."

Percy interrupted her.

"What's a Primordial god?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, evidently thinking that this was a stupid question.

"The Primordial Gods are the mother and fathers of the current Titans. Kronos and Rhea are the parents of Zeus, and Gaea and Uranus are the parents of Kronos and Rhea. Similarly, the Primordials are the parents of Gaea and Uranus. The Primordials include Aether, God of Light, Ananke Goddess of Necessity, Chaos the Void, Thalassa the sea, Thesis the creation, Pontus the water, Ourea the mountains, Phanes the procreation and Ophion of the serpents." Annabeth seemed pleased that she had remembered all of them.

"So the Titans and the current Gods defeated them?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head, a little impatient.

"No, the Primordials went into hibernation and let way for Gaea and Uranus, and then Rhea and Kronos, and now Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Annabeth shook her head.

"But that's not why I called you here for. I have received word from Athena, saying that a spy that Mom had sent to Tartarus, and she was horrified when the spy came back. The spy gave reports saying that living creatures the size of the galaxy stirring and roaming the deepest void. And those things are the Primordials." Nico turned pale. I felt the blood rushing to my feet, and my heart beating double time. Percy and Reanne seemed unaffected.

"Maybe they just want some fresh air?" Percy suggested.

"Maybe if we give them some doughnuts and coke, they will be satisfied!" Reanne exclaimed. Annabeth glared at them, and they shut up.

"You're not getting this! The Primordials can destroy the galaxy with a blink of an eye! And if they wish, the current gods will step back, and Kronos or Uranus could be put on the throne again, and you know what will happen if that happens! The Primordials can use the Goblet to create a new Tartarus on Earth, and the mortals will die" Percy nodded, his face looking green, obviously thinking of his mortal family.

"So," Annabeth began. "We set off tomorrow, and the Goblet will be somewhere on Earth, that I am sure of. Then, once the Goblet is safe from the Primordials, we must hunt for the other two Swords of Power, and then destroy the Goblet. Or the world is no longer safe." Silence lapsed in the room, and the enormity of the task hit me hard.

"We must train hard for the Quest," I said aloud. The others looked at me, wondering what I was on about.

"Mother says that love and hope will seal the fate of the world," I said, feeling Hecate's thoughts rush through me. "That this is the most hard of all Quests in the whole history of Greece, and that many people will help us in this Quest. And that one decision will shape the history and future." I felt disorientated. Annabeth looked at me with new respect.

"Thanks Destiny, that helped us. We now know to take care of our decisions." The meeting was dismissed, and I followed Nico out and to the beach. I felt daunted by the following task. I mean, we had to find a small cup hidden somewhere in the world, find two swords somewhere in the world, and then battle with the Primordial Gods, the Titans, and maybe ourselves. Easy, don't you think? (Says I sarcastically) I stepped out and felt the breeze in my face. Maybe everything would be okay, after all.

AN: Ooh, exciting! Primordial Gods sounds so cool to me, so I added them in today! Gosh, I almost cried while I write that with excitement, I cant wait to type up what's going to happen!


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and attack

AN: Hi, another chapter! My friend is coming over later on, so I probably won't post another chapter. This is it, the moment you've all been waiting for... Chapter 6!

Chapter 6:

Nico's point of view

It was dark. I was in as cave, with Stygian drawn, ready to kill. I inched forward, and peeked around the corner. I could hear voices, booming loud voices that shook me with fear.

"Those stupid demigods think that they can find the Goblet!" a voice as sweet as nectar but deadly a a bee sting exclaimed. I felt a cold claw grip my heart, as I realized that the voice belonged to no other than the Primordial Goddess of the Night, Nyx.

"Don't get triumphant yet, Nyx. Those demigods defeated our child; Gaea won't be strong enough to rise for another million aeons," another voice interjected. My knees turned weak, as Chaos argued with his daughter.

"Don't argue!" yet another Primordial God entered the room. "Those demigods may have less power than us, but they have many strong friends, and their will and determination is stronger than Ourae's palace." I recognized this voice to be Thalassa, Goddess of the Sea. I felt little respect for her, as she referred to our determination to be stronger than her brother's palace. Ourae was the God of mountains, and his palace was unbreakable. I felt my fear form beads of perspiration on my forehead and hands. My sword slipped soundlessly out of my hands, and made a tremendous clatter on the stone floor. The Gods must have heard, as I heard a commanding yet lithe voice laugh.

"That boy of great grandson Hades, if I am correct!" I recognized the voice to be Aether, God of light and air. I ran, realizing that I was doomed. I felt the shadows help me to achieve the speed of light. I ran and ran, where to I didn't know. I felt as if I lost them, when a horrendous, grinning face appeared next to me.

"You can't evade us!" it laughed. "I am Aether, God of light and air! I can catch you whenever I want! But for now, I will let you go, you have to embark on your quest yet! I'll have time to kill you and your fellow friends later, I have to finish a game of Greek Chess with my siblings!" Aether disappeared, but his face was still etched deep in my mind. I ran, though I was tired. I collapsed on the floor, and darkness consumed me...

Reanne's point of view

I had been in the Great Library, researching and topping up my knowledge on the Gods and Primordials. I had been walking past the Hades cabin, my nose deep in the soft folds of paper, when I heard a shout, a shout filled with pain, fear, and utter terror. I rushed into the cabin, and saw Nico, his sheets wrapped around him as if he was caged. I rushed up to him, and shook him.

"Nico! Nico, are you okay? Nico!" Nico's eyes suddenly snapped open, and I glimpsed a fraction of the terror he was feeling while I stared into his eyes.

"Where... Aether! He, he would have killed me!" I shushed Nico, and he muttered incoherently, until he calmed down.

"What happened?" he said.

"I was walking past when I heard a shout from your cabin," I explained. " I came in, and you were having a nightmare. Nico nodded.

"What happened?" I asked. Nico sighed.

" I was in Tartarus, in the deepest abyss, where the Primordials live. They have been awakened, and they were talking about us. I listened, and I heard Chaos, Nyx, Thalassa and Aether speak. Oh, it was terrible!" Nico buried his face in my shoulder. "Their voices could have killed me!" I wrapped my arm around him, and waited him to calm before he spoke again.

"In fear, I dropped my sword, and then they heard. I ran, the shadows helping me. But Aether is the Gods of light; he caught me, and he said that he would kill us another day, that he wanted to play a game of Greek Chess before he did!" I resisted the urge to giggle, for Nico obviously was terrified. I herded him outside, and lead him to the beach, where I placed him on the soft sand.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. Nico nodded, the earlier look of terror fading from his eyes. He looked embarrassed now.

"I don't suppose any one else heard me, did they?" I laughed.

"No, only me. Though I can blackmail you now! You better listen to me, or you'll hear everyone in camp talking about how Nico, son of Hades was scared!" Nico pouted, and I laughed again.

"What were you doing?" he asked. I pointed to my book, which was lying on the sand, pages askew. He nodded.

"Reading up on the Primordials, huh?" I nodded. Nico had a distant look in his eyes. "The Primordials are so much more than what anyone thinks. They can do anything, and they can inject you with the most terrible fear with one look." He shuddered, reliving his nightmare. I hugged him, feeling his lithe body heave in silent sobs. He pulled apart, a red spot growing on his cheek.

"Nico, do the Primordials have any weakness?" Nico tilted his head to one side, thinking it over.

"They do. You see, they are-" he was cut off by a high pitched alarm sounding. I looked at Nico, his eyes troubled.

"The camp's under attack!"

AN: Cliffhanger! I can't wait for tomorrow so I can update! Bye, and review!


	7. Chapter 7: A trick discovered

AN; Hi again! Another chapter cos' I love this story! Read and review! Thanks to girlwithatrident, she is a loyal friend! Quick note: in my last chapter, Nico had a nightmare, and Aether told him that he would deal with him later. I forgot to type it, so just pretend that Aether said that there was a surprise for him when he woke up. Thanks!

Chapter 7: Quest

Percy's point of view

I was just hanging out in my cabin, playing on my Ps3. What, a boy's gotta have fun, even if that boy is a demigod. Just as I got to the part where I killed 18000 aliens, an alarm went. At first, I took no notice, but as it registered in my head just _what_ alarm it was, an alarm bell rang in my head. The camp was under attack! I hurried to the beach, where most of the campers had gathered, with Chiron and Mr D galvanizing the whole camp into action.

"Taylor Stall! Carter Stall! Hermes cabin to the west!" Mr D yelled. Connor and Travis jogged past me.

"It's Connor!" "And Travis!" the Stoll's yelled, and Mr D rolled his eyes. Mr D spotted me with Destiny, Annabeth, Nico and Reanne close behind him.

"Good, Peter Johnson, your here. Your friends Dora, Annabel, Nike and Brianne already know what happened, so I will repeat it for the last time." At this, a cry of anger rose up.

"It's Annabeth!" "Reanne!" "My name is Destiny!" "The name's Nico!" I sighed. I didn't bother correcting him; he would get it wrong the next second.

"Peter, Atlas is attacking the magic borders of Long Island. He is almost through, and we will need our best fighters out there." Mr D, having said that, walked away to shout at some other unsuspecting soul.

"You! Katherine Hardner! Bring the Demeter cabin to the east!" Katie Gardner trudged past.

"My name is Katie!" she yelled.

"Bah! You're all a disgrace! Peter! Go and fight!" I chuckled fondly, and snapped out of it as a shuddering boom was heard at the borders.

"Atlas is through!" Annabeth cried. I was about to go, when a thought struck me.

"We're meant to go on the quest today, aren't we?" Destiny nodded, but her eyes were confused.

"So why is Atlas attacking? Surely he could have attacked yesterday, or tomorrow, or weeks ago?" Reanne's eyes went wide as she understood what I meant.

"The Primordials sent Atlas to stall us," Reanne whispered. Nico sighed.

"Will they ever play fair?"Annabeth wondered.

"Okay, well, the only thing left to do is defeat Atlas and then go immediately to the quest," I said, and the others nodded. Cries and shouts could be heard as the battle raged around us. Suddenly, Travis came up to us, his armor shredded.

"Percy! Atlas has gone!" Annabeth arched her eyebrows. "Why?" I thought. This was all too confusing.

"It's simple." Reanne said. "One of the Primordial has called Atlas back, as we have discovered their plan, and that all the powerful demigods would over power him." Nico smiled weakly.

"Clever girl!" I said, and hugged my sister. Annabeth gave Reanne an approving nod.

"Okay, we have no time to lose. Grab supplies, and meet me at the entrance." With that, Annabeth had gone.

AN: I know this chapter was boring, but I just had to get t over with. The exciting part comes next! Tap that review button, it's not hard!


	8. Chapter 8: Mystic powers in a vial

AN: Hi guys! I know the last chapter was kind of boring, but this one makes up for it! And another thing: I have mentioned in earlier chapters that there are four swords of power, but for lots of reasons that number is now five. Reanne and Percy's swords are both water, so the others need to be fire, earth and air, so there must be five swords. Hope that doesn't confuse you too much! Read and review!

Chapter 8: Mystic powers in vials

Reanne's point of view

After Annabeth ran off, I ran to my cabin and packed for the quest. I threw in nectar, ambrosia and some clothes. I made sure Aquarius was on my finger, and I walked out. Annabeth, Destiny, Percy and Nico were already there.

"Okay, then off we go!" Percy said finally. We left the border of the camp, and walked up to the road.

"Okay, so where are we going first?" I asked, as the five of us sat down in a public garden to think things over.

"Well, we need to find the Goblet, and the other three swords of power," Annabeth said, thinking things over.

"So as finding a Goblet and three swords are practically nil, I researched on Daedalus's laptop," Annabeth continued. I leaned in, interested.

"And I found out that Riptide, Aquarius, Earthen, Lavae and Swift are the five swords that connect together after they are layed close together. They then form a new sword called Mystic, that has the combined power of water, fire, air and earth, and contains the power to destroy a weapon forged by the Primordials themselves." Percy gave a low whistle, and Nico wiped his temples.

"I thought there were four swords?" Destiny interjected. Annabeth nodded, a little impatient.

"Yes, but Percy and Reanne's swords both contain water, so three swords are needed to balance the elements." I nodded, understanding the whole concept.

"And I have the places where undisputed amounts of the respective powers of the swords have been felt," Annabeth carried on. I felt a throbbing in my temples, as Annabeth's words rotated in my head. I felt Percy, Destiny and Nico look at me, and they all gave me sympathetic looks, as Annabeth rambled on.

"Once we have the combined swords and the Goblet, we must destroy the Goblet, and the dissolved ashes must be collected into the Vial of Shadows," seeing that Percy had a questioning look on his face, Annabeth explained. "The Vial of Shadows is a vial created in the deepest abyss by the Primordials. It has the power to hold the ashes of Tartarus itself, and it is the only container in the whole galaxy that can safely contain the ashes of the Goblet." Annabeth stopped for a drink, and noisily sipped out of her Yankees flask, another present from her mother, Athena. Annabeth started up again.

"And the Goblet is a gold weapon that has been traded and hidden many times, for the owners have all reported luck and happiness evaporating from the household. I have made a list of five places where the Goblet could be." Percy brought out a scarp of parchment with hastily written addresses written on it. Percy set it on the table, and us five immediately crowded around it.

"Okay, so do we hunt for the swords or the Goblet first?" Nico asked.

"The swords," Annabeth replied confidently. "The Primordials know the rough whereabouts of the Goblet, so the swords are our best bet." I nodded, but was distracted by a BOOM! that could be heard a little way away from here. The BOOM! grew louder, and I grew worried.

"What's that?" I asked, fear growing in my heart. Nico's hand found mine, and Destiny clutched my other hand. Percy grew pale, and Annabeth reached into the waistband of her jeans for her knives.

"We're dead."

AN: Cliffhanger for you guys! Tap and review, tell me the likes, dislikes, hates, loves... Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Chimaera

AN: Hey again! I am not sure whether I should continue this story. Until I get at least 15 reviews, I may stall this story, so advertise my story and get other people to read and review it, so I don't stop this story! Gosh, that was depressing. This chapter will make up for the disheartening AN, so read and review! Another thing, this story is set after Blood of Olympus, which is the fifth book in the Heroes of Olympus. Leo, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank aren't in this story, just to eliminate earlier confusions. Let's go! And another thing, I didn't mention it in the last AN, but the three swords of power that need to be found are guarded by fierce monsters. Now lets go!

Chapter 9:

Annabeth's point of view

"We're so dead." I trembled at the noise. It was a BOOM! that filled you with fear, played games with you, consumed you, and turned you to ashes. I hadn't felt this kind of fear since I fell in Tartarus with Percy in the war with Gaea earlier this year. I still hadn't fully recovered. But that's another thing. I saw Reanne's face was confused, like Destiny's.

"You guys, I hope that ain't what I think it is," Nico said, clasping and unclasping his hands, the thing he does when he's nervous.

"Yup," Percy agreed. His hand clasped mine, and I shuddered.

"The Chimaera," I whispered.

"The most deadly of all the Greek monsters, far deadlier than Hydra, the Minotaur and the Nemean Lion." Percy shook a little at the mention of the Minotaur. I had forgotten that he had fought the Minotaur when he first arrived, all those years back.

"So how do we fight it?" Reanne questioned. The BOOM! of the fire escaping out of Chimaera's three heads could be heard close now. Percy uncapped Riptide, and Reanne brushed her delicate fingers over Aquarius. Aquarius grew into the 48 inch sword it was, and it waved precariously. Nico brought out Stygian, and Destiny unsheathed Myst, her sword that was made in the magical fires of Hecate. My knives, that I had recently named Thanasima, Greek for deadly. Percy inched towards the building, and peeked around the corner. Immediately, Chimaera spotted him, and Percy was locked in a deadly battle. I rushed up to the monster, and ducked beneath it's massive, towering heads and started slashing at the underbelly of the monster with my knives. Chimaera howled with pain and rage, and started thrashing about, trying to eliminate the source of its pain: me. I ducked and moved, a technique I had mastered in my early years of camp.

"Okay Annabeth, you got this," I whispered to myself. "Slash, move, duck, slash, move, duck..." I repeated the sequence in my head, until the underbelly was criss-crossed with knife-marks. I hid behind one of Chimaera's tree-trunk legs, and out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed one of the most horrifying things ever, worse than Tartarus. Percy was lying on the floor, unconscious, Riptide laying yards away. Reanne's eyes kept glancing over to Percy, lying unprotected on the ground, and Nico was trying to get to Percy, but he was locked in battle with Chimaera's snake head. Reanne was fighting with the goat head, and Destiny was trying to hack of Chimaera's legs. She succeeded, and the Chimaera growled in pain. Nico won the battle, and the snake head thrashed in pain. Chimaera took a step back, and howled. It let out a series of grunts and growls, and disappeared in a puff of violet smoke. Nico turned pale at what the Chimaera had grunted, and he staggered.

"Percy!" I screamed and ran over to him. He had a deep gash on one cheek, and his rib cage was smashed to bits. Reanne sat down next to me, and shook her head sadly.

"Not good," Nico said. Destiny didn't say anything, she just took out to ambrosia squares and popped them in Percy's mouth. She then unscrewed a carton of nectar, and tipped it over Percy's wounds. One, single drop of glittery gold liquid fell onto his skin, and the wounds cleared up and disappeared as if they had never been there. I felt multiple tears stream down my cheeks. Percy stirred, but didn't wake up.

Percy's point of view

The last thing I remembered was one of Chimaera's talons swipe along my cheek, and it's head sink into my ribs in a brutal head butt. I fell onto the ground, and darkness consumed me. After a while, I felt a presence near me. I sat up, and looked around. A imperious goddess was seated on a throne of glass, stars decorated on the silver legs.

"Percy, we meet again," she drawled, and my fists clenched. It was Nyx, the Goddess of Night. I hadn't forgotten what she had done to me. My teeth clenched, and my fingers reached automatically into my pocket for Riptide.

"Don't fight me, demigod!" Nyx snarled. "I am here in your dreams because I need to tell you something." I knew that the Goddess could kill me whenever she wanted, so she wouldn't have hesitated. I withdrew my hands form my pocket, but sat down at edge, itching to have my reassuring friend safely in my hands.

"Well done fighting the Chimaera," Nyx commented. "Couldn't have dealt with it better." I clenched and un clenched my fists.

"Get to the point Nyx," I said with gritted teeth. She laughed lightly, dismissing my remark with a haughty wave of her hand.

"Okay, then, you seem desperate to see your friends. You see, before you fell unconscious, the Chimaera said something to you. He said, that the swords are guarded by monsters, and you must defeat the monsters to obtain the sword. So be careful, because the monsters that are guarding won't be easy to defeat! Not like the Chimaera; he only attacked you to prove a point." I thought things over, as Nyx watched me with her dark eyes.

"That's all. Dismissed," Nyx said, sounding much like my beloved (yeah, right) Mrs Dodds. She waved her hand, and darkness once again filled my mind, but this time, it didn't last for long. My eyes flickered, and opened, and I saw Annabeth's tearful face.

"Percy!" I opened my arms to hug her, but was greeted instead with a cruelly sharp knife held to my throat.

"Seaweed Brain, if you dare play this game again, I will not hesitate to skin you," Annabeth said, murder in her eyes. I chuckled lightly, not sure if it was a joke or not. Annabeth put her knives away, and then hugged me harder than a python.

"Don't ever leave me again, Seaweed Brain," she said tearfully. I hugged her back, relishing her soft hair in my fingers.

"Percy! Sorry to cut your reunion, but we need to leave!" Nico cried. I stood up, and listened.

"The sword Earthen is in Pennsylvania, in a abandoned quarry. This should be easy!" I shook my head. "No guys, when I was out, Nyx visited me. She said all the swords are guarded by monsters, and that they are harder to defeat than Chimaera, and see how much it took out of us to fight that overgrown rat!" Destiny laughed, and gave me a friendly hug. Nico fist pumped me, and Reanne slapped me playfully on the shoulder.

"It's settled!" I cried, facing the sunset. "To Pennsylvania; to find the legendary Earthen, one of the swords of power!"

AN: Hope that was a good chapter! I just looked at some of my early photos, and I saw one of me when I was eight, and I was trying to crack an egg open with scissors. Ho hum! Well, that's okay for now! Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey again! Another chapter, another mystery, lot's to do! Anyway, let's go!

Chapter 10: Earthen trouble

Nico's point of view

After the fight with Chimaera and Percy's revival, we immediately set off for Pennsylvania. We were all tired after the fight, but it was only 3pm, and sleep was the last thing on everybody's mind. So it was decided that we would set off for Pennsylvania. I decided to shadow-travel there.

"Look, you guys, I am very tired, so I think I'm gonna shadow travel there. See ya when you get there tomorrow!" I looked slyly to Reanne, whose eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't you dare leave us, Death Boy!" she cried. Percy and the others had realized by then that I was joking, and didn't hesitate to join in.

"Don't worry Nico," Percy said gravely, keeping his face straight. "We will be fine; you can go." Annabeth let out a large guffaw, then turned it into a cough. Destiny hid a grin, and turned to Reanne.

"Yeah, let him go, Reanne!" Reanne shook her head.

"No! We were sent on this quest as a team, and that's exactly what we are going to be and will stay as!" I realized that the joke was over, and I relented.

"Don't worry, Reanne dear, I won't leave you," I said earnestly. Reanne looked at me in the eye, and my tummy fluttered. I looked away, and so did Reanne, and we both blushed. Percy looked at me daggers, but I lightened the mood.

Reanne's point of view

"Okay everybody, close your eyes!" Everybody did, and they were bathed in darkness. One second later, ta da! Pennsylvania!

"Okay, everybody, the quarry should be..." Annabeth studied her map. "Right...there!" Annabeth pointed in front of her, but all there was was a lake, calm and quiet.

"Ummm, that's a lake," Percy pointed out stupidly.

"Noooooo?" Nico said sarcastically. I chuckled, and caught Nico's eye.

"I know that, stupid!" Annabeth scoffed. Percy turned a light shade of red, and he started scuffing his trainers on the ground, like most young people do. I hid a smile. Perce was such a baby! Annabeth studied the map, her face contorted with confusion.

"I don't understand!" she cried. "The quarry should be right here, but there's only a lake!" Percy looked at the lake thoughtfully, and then leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. Realization dawned, and I understood. Me and and Percy stood side by side, our hands out towards the water. Nico and Destiny gave us puzzled looks, while Annabeth seemed to know.

"And now!" Percy cried. I concentrated hard, and I could feel Percy tense up next to me. The water from the lake sucked into our hands, and disappeared. Underneath the water was a quarry, damp and watery, but still a quarry. Percy gave me a triumphant smile, and we descended into the quarry. Immediately, the atmosphere changed. Rocks towered above us, and I inched towards Nico, who held my hand. I glanced at him, and he held my gaze. I felt my tummy fluttering and my crotch clenching and unclenching in need, as Nico studied me with those intoxicating eyes. I looked away, as I felt Percy glare at Nico. I tried to pay attention to Annabeth and ignore Nico's gaze hot on my back.

"Okay, so we split up, and look for the sword in pairs. Me and Percy, Reanne and Nico, and Destiny, you can go where you want." Destiny looked unutterably sad, and she quietly said that she would go with me and Nico. I could see Percy scolding Annabeth for pairing me and Nico. I chuckled, and joined up with Nico and Destiny, and we started hunting. I avoided Nico, and Destiny made it awkward. As soon as she disappeared behind a pile of rocks, Nico tackled me to the ground, and I gave a low scream.

"Why won/t you talk to me?" Nico demanded. I writhed, to get away from his touch. Nico watched me, and then placed his hand on my, ummmm, breast. I stood still, shocked. Nico seemed happy, so he took his hand away. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad.

"I like you! Reanne, please talk to me! I-" I cut him off with a kiss, enveloping his mouth with mine. His sweet soft lips were over mine, his tongue devouring my hot, eager mouth. His hand darted to me skirt, lifting it up. His hand grazed my crotch, and I shuddered. Suddenly, a glint caught my eye. I carefully gave Nico another kiss, then pointed the glint out to him. He gave me a sexy smile, and licked his lips as he walked towards the glint. I smiled to myself, touching my lips where Nico's had been. I watched as Nico bent down, and drew out a magnificent, emerlad green sword with a brown hilt from the ground.


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal and Bitter Love

AN: Hi guys! Another chapter! Seriously, please review! I need to know if its good or not! I have another two stories up, please check them out! They'll be good, I promise! I had like, 153 view for the first chapter, but only two review! I actually mean it, I type faster knowing that my readers like my chapters. Okay then, enough of my rant read on!

Destiny's point of view

Unfortunately, I was paired up with Nico and Reanne. Percy was really a Seaweed Brain, he couldn't see the sparks between Nico and Reanne. God, just thinking about it made my blood boil. Nico... My eyes lit up and a smile crossed my face. Nico was the first person who befriended me. He made me feel happy, safe and amazing. He was so handsome as well... His eyes were black, black enough to contain Tartarus. He had a lean body from the many hours of killing monsters and training. He was so nice as well. I went round a pile of rocks, thinking happy thoughts about Nico, when I came across Reanne and...Nico! They were kissing, and only an idiot wouldn't notice the chemistry. Heartbroken, I muffled a sob and ran away. I ran head on into Percy, who held me.  
"Destiny, what's wrong?" he said gently. Annabeth gave me a hug, while I let tears flow. Nico was the first person who I loved, and now, he would be the last.

Nico's point of view

I knew from the second I saw Reanne that we would have something. Now, kissing her, it came true. I gave her a peck on the cheek as I waved Earthen, the sunlight glinting of the emerald glazing. Percy and Annabeth came around the corner holding a sobbing Destiny. I was worried about her, she was such a beautiful, caring, happy girl, it was terrible to see her cry like that. I was about to question her when a voice resounded from the bowels of the Earth.

"I see you have found the sword crafted from my blood and sweat!" My hold on Earthen tightened and my blood boiled.

"Gaea," I said, gritting my teeth. She gave a rough laugh.

"Well, you may have found the first one, but the others will be harder! I must go, Uranus wants his lunch of demigods. Bad bye, demigods! Bad luck!" Gaea called cheerfully, before she was gone.

"Bad luck? Bad bye?" Percy muttered, obviously confused. I shook my head from these matters, and concentrated on the crying Destiny.

"Destiny, what's wrong?" I said, holding my hands out to hold her. She flung herself away from me, her eyes glowing purple.

"Don't come near me, Di Angelo!" she cried, venom in her voice. I inched backwards. Messing with an angry daughter of Hecate was suicide.

"What have I done?" I asked, and immediately knew that I had said the wrong thing. Destiny broke down, crying like the world had ended. Her eyes blazed with a deep purple, and she was encased in purple light.

"I hate you Nico Di Angelo! I will always hate you for this! But I will always love you!" My eyebrows shot up at that word.

"Nico, you got it bad," Percy muttered to me. I nodded. Destiny glowed a brighter purple, and seemed to shimmer. The light got brighter, and we were forced to shut our eyes. When the light had faded, I opened my eyes to see no Destiny, but Hecate.

"Nico Di Angelo," she instructed. I rose to a knee. "You have led my daughter on, made her fall for you, and then cruelly broken her heart by kissing Reanne. Destiny was joined to this world by one person, and when that one person broke her heart, she had no connection or reason to live anymore. Thus, the Prophecy came true. Destiny is the one that will love, care, cherish then die. She will lastly betray." Hecate said, then disappeared. Annabeth seemed horrified.

"Destiny will betray us! She knows our plans and our thoughts, and she will use this against us by sharing these to Chaos!" Annabeth said. Uh oh. Nico gave me a worried glance that was filled with love.

"You guys, is what Destiny saying true?" Percy asked.

"Yep, me and Reanne have something going," Nico said. Percy gave a maniacal laugh, but stopped, glaring at Nico.

"If you hurt her, you will fear the wrath of Riptide stuck up your ass!" Nico gulped, and pulled me closer.

"No sir. Reanne will be fine," Nico said nervously. Percy glared at him a little more, and then hugged him.

"I couldn't have found someone else better than you for Reanne!" Nico gave a smile, and I blushed.

"You guys, we need to get the second sword as soon as possible. I have just received an Iris Message from Mom saying that unusual amounts of monsters are escaping Tartarus," Annabeth explained. We nodded.

"Okay, so we travel to Canada to find Swift, the sword of wind," Annabeth said. We all nodded.

"Destiny! Please could you..." Percy paused.

"She really must have loved you if she was bound to Earth by your memories," I said softly, rather jealous. Nico gave me a kiss that lingered.

"I love you. Destiny was just unluckily caught in the middle," Nico said. I nodded, feeling better.

Annabeth used her gifts from Athena to flash us into the snowy streets in Canada. We were on a mountain, with fluffy snow wafting around us.

"We split up, and whenever we find a clue of Swift, we flash the others there," Percy instructed. We nodded, and he and Annabeth took of into the dark, soon obscured from view by the snow. I put my hand in Nico's, and we strolled the streets happily, until we ran into something that made our blood run cold.

Read and review! Tap the button! Oh, and if you could advertise this story and perhaps my other stories, it would be appreciated! I would like everyone to read The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos 14! He is amazing and my boyfriend! I love him! Please, read his stuff!


End file.
